The Ghost
by BarryGrey
Summary: Coulson brings one of the Agents he was a Handler for onto the bus to join his team. Will start in Season 1
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Agents Of Shield I only own my O.C

Beep! Beep!

I roll over and hit the snooze button just to hear it go off a couple of seconds later ' _someone screwed with my alarm clock'_ groaning I stood up from the bed and reached over and grabbed my sweats and slowly slid them on and headed to the kitchen.

I flicked the lights on in the kitchen "I didn't realize I ordered a redheaded Russian, you'd think I'd remember doing that" I said to the woman waiting in my kitchen.

Her green eyes looked up and down my body "Why is it you never wear a shirt?" she asks me "Why do you never knock?" I question her with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes "Don't need to, you going on a run?" she asks curiously as I grab a water bottle from the fridge "I am, you coming?" I ask her already knowing the answer.

"No I'll wait till you get back" she says making me stop and look at her "Tell me, where am I being sent this time?" I say looking at her annoyed that I was being sent off on another mission when I just got back.

She just laughed "You are being placed on a team" she says laughing at my groan "Why? What team?" I say pissed.

I glare at her because of the fact she still finds this funny, she calms down slightly "They're putting you on a plane. I don't know who's in charge of the team or who's on it other than you." she tells me obviously annoyed at not knowing.

 _'Great now I don't want to run'_ I think to myself and just then my phone goes off so I answer not saying anything "Ghost your being called in" says the unmistakably voice of Maria Hill. Still angry I respond "Understood" and hang up.

Natasha looks at me "Well there goes your run" she says stating the obvious. I look at her and head back into my room to change not caring that I left the door open. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my black tactical pants, black combat boots, and black shirt quickly pulling them on and once I finish lacing my boots I reach on top of the dresser and grab my balaclava and glance into the mirror looking at my scarred face before sliding it onto my head covering my face except for my eyes.

I walked back out of my room and grabbed my black leather jacket off my couch and looked at Natasha "Are you riding with me?" I ask her and when she nods I hand her the spare helmet and grab my own before opening the door and ushering her outside and once I lock my door I turn back to her "Let's go" and we head towards my motorcycle and once we get on she wraps her arms around my waist we speed off towards HQ.

When we reach HQ and park the bike we walk into the building and are met with stares probably from my mask. Once we got to the elevator and got outside Hills office Natasha grabs my arm "Vince be careful." she tells me and I nod "Always" I tell her giving one of my rare real smiles.

I watch her walk away before I enter hills office and see her lounging in her desk chair "Why do I always feel like I'm in trouble when I get called to your office?" I ask her once I sit down and put my feet on her desk making her give me a sharp look "Because you usually do things that get you in trouble and get your feet off my desk." she says with a smirk and I remove my feet "Why was I called here Maria?" ask her and she just stares at me "Because I need a wild card on my team" says an all too familiar voice behind me _'that's not possible I saw the body'_ I tell myself as I slowly turn around and see my old handler and friend Phil Coulson "How" is all I say staring at him.

"I was only dead for 40 seconds before they revived me and sent me to Tahiti to heal, it's a magical place." he says to me and I look back to Maria "Why weren't we told" I demand Maria looks at me "It was need to know and you didn't need to know." She says calmly in a authoritative voice and I respond "Until now" and she nods "Until now" I turn back to Coulson "We grieved for months." I tell him and he nods "I know" and I sigh "what do you need Phil?"

He looks at me "I need you on my team as the lead specialist" he says looking hopeful and I nod and smirk even if no one can see it "Only if you tell Nat your alive" and Coulson gets a oh shit expression on his face before nodding "fine, get her up here." he says and I laugh and I can hear a thump against a desk and I turn my head to look at Maria who has her head against the desk causing me to laugh harder.

I pull out my phone and call Nat and when she answers I say "Come to Hills office." and hang up and get ready to watch the fireworks. When Nat walks in and sees Coulson and slaps him and then hugs him the look on Coulson's face is so funny that Maria and I both start laughing after we calm down and Natasha stands next to my chair "Alright I'll join your team Phil." I tell me and he smiles "Great grab your gear and meet me on the tarmac in 30." I nod and watch as he leaves.

I turn back to Maria who is watching my eyes trying to judge what I'm going to say next but clearly coming up blank because she gets a frustrated look in her eyes.

"Who else is on the team?" I ask her and she moves some papers on her desk around and pulls out a list of names

"Agents Melinda May, Leopold Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and Grant Ward." she says looking back up at me ' _at least May will be there maybe she'll let me fly the plane. I've heard good things about Fitz and Simmons but does GI Joe Junior have to be there?'_ I think to myself before looking at Maria "Why do they need GI Joe Junior? They have me" I ask her annoyed that Ward would be there.

Maria looks at me like I'm an Idiot "Do you plan on removing your mask at any point?" she asks me already knowing my answer by the look I give her "You know why I don't remove the mask" I tell her in a cold voice and stand up nodding to both women before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Disclaimer I do not own Agents of Shield only my O.C

* * *

I got to the Tarmac early knowing that I wouldn't be the only one I walk over to the plane in my mask and sunglasses and look around for my old friend ' _ah there she is'_ and I walk over "Well look who's out and about" I say smiling behind my mask, May turns around "Vince" she says with a slight nod, I smile even wider and lean in close enough to whisper in her ear "How you doin Mel?" I whisper to her and she elbows me in the ribs "what have I told you about calling me that? And I'm fine" she says as I rub my now sore ribs still smiling.

"Fitz be careful with that!" I hear a female British accented voice yell and I turn and look for the source "I am Jemma" replies a male Scottish accented voice and May rolls her eyes "that's FitzSimmons." she informs and motions for me to follow her and points to a bunk that's doors open that only has one other bunk next to it "That's your bunk" she says and stops for me to put my bags down and then starts moving after I secure the door.

When we wander into the lab I see two people a man and a woman both who look extremely young May clears her throat getting their attention they both stare at me until their eyes seem to have a spark of recognition "Bloody hell you're The Ghost" the Scottish man says and I nod "That would be me which one are you Fitz or Simmons?" I ask him and the woman speaks "He's Fitz-" "She's Simmons-" "He's Engineering" "She's Biochem" they both say switching to introduce the other instead of themselves so I nod "Nice to meet you FitzSimmons" I say shaking their hands.

I can see that they are curious about why I wear my mask all the time but its none of their business. I hear to more footsteps approach and I rest my hand on the grip of my sidearm "Welcome to the Bus Agent Ward here's the lab" Coulson says and once I hear his voice I relax my hand and move it away from the weapon and turn slightly towards the door.

When Coulson and Ward walk in "Here are the other Agents on the Bus Agents May, Simmons, Fitz and Ghost, this is Agent Ward." Coulson introduces FitzSimmons shake Ward's hand while May and I just nod and he nods back.

Coulson turns to me after reading a message on his phone "Ghost, Ward with me" he says motioning for us to follow "Sir where are we going?" Ward asks as we get into the SUV with Coulson and I in the front and Ward in the back seat "We are picking up a hacker" he says as we pull out of the hanger.

30 minutes later we are standing at the back doors of a van Coulson motions for Ward to open the doors so I pull my side arm and Ward opens the door and I move forward with my weapon aimed at the woman inside who immediately raises her hands and yells "Don't shoot! Don't Shoot!" I pull her out of the van and Ward places the bag over her head while I lead her to the backseat of the SUV and push her in and climb in next to her.

Ward being the suck up he is "Sir why do we need her?" he asks Coulson "She's just a lowlife hacker" and the woman mumbles "I can hear you ass" which makes me smirk and Coulson tells Ward "We have questions that need to be answered Agent Ward." And after 30 minutes we reach the plane and I pull the girl out of the SUV and follow Coulson to the interrogation room as Coulson opens the door I push the girl into the seat facing the two-sided glass and cuff her to the table and once Coulson sits down I remove the bag and move over to stand against the wall with my arms crossed.

The woman looks at me "Who's the masked dude?" she says glancing at Coulson "That's Ghost" he tells her she nods "oookayy? Why did 'Ghost' drag me here?" she asks curiously "We received a tip that a hacker, that's you, had video that we need of a man jumping out of a building that was on fire" he tells her and she leans back "So you had Ghostie over there drag me in here for a video that's online?" she laughs and Coulson nods "Yeah we saw that video but we were made aware that you know this man" he says placing the grainy picture of a man in a hood on the table.

The woman looks at the picture "Why would I tell you anything when all you going to do is hurt him." She tells us and Coulson looks at her "We are only going to help him" he says, the woman laughs "Like I'm going to believe that when Ghostie over there still has his hand on his gun" she says and Coulson motions me to leave the room "Ghost tell Ward to come in" he tells me and I nod and exit the room and Ward who was watching behind the glass enters the room and closes the door.

I turn and walk to the bunk area and open my door and once I close it and head over to my bags and start to unpack and as I start hanging stuff in my closet I hear a knock on my door, I walk over to answer it and see May in the doorway and so I motion her inside and she walks in and closes the door.

"Mel what can I help you with?" I ask the silent woman who has placed herself on my bed and continue to place my belongings in their places "We are heading out to get Mike Peterson the guy that the hacker girl spoke to" she tells me so I turn to her "Why wasn't I told sooner my rifle isn't ready." I say annoyed and pull out my rifle and start to fill the clips.

"Because Coulson said not to tell you until we were about to head out" she says and I nod "Fine" and continue to fill clips until I have 10 clips ready because you never know when your going to need to fire your weapon or how many enemies you'll face. I turn back to May "You ready?" and she nods "I've been ready" and we leave my room and head to the bay doors and I hop into the waiting SUV and when May doesn't get in "Why aren't you hopping in?" I ask her and she looks at me "I'm taking the girl to decrypt the files" and walks over to the other SUV that the girl is waiting by and once May drives away Coulson gets in the car and we wait quietly for 10 minutes when the comms unit in my ear goes off "Peterson took Skye I'm in pursuit looks like he's headed to the train station" and once May says that Coulson hits the gas and we race over to the train terminal.

Coulson motions for Ward to get the high ground and me to follow him and so I do with my rifle partially raised and Coulson begins to speak to Peterson but I don't pay attention I'm checking the surroundings and watching body language in case of any other hostiles.

I hear quick footsteps behind me and hear Skye run up next to me closely followed by May and she eyes my rifle "Are you going to kill him Ghostie?" Skye whispers to me and I glance at her and shrug slightly "Not if he doesn't have to" May responds for me and Skye nods and I hear a gunshot and I pull Skye and May down to the ground search for the shooter when I realize that Ward took down Peterson and Simmons is running to check on him.

I help Skye and May up "Thanks Ghostie" Skye says before walking over to Simmons and Coulson.

I watch Skye walk quickly over to Coulson and glance at May "He's going to bring her on Mel" I say and she nods "I know" and goes over to Coulson. I move over to stand by the door and keep watch in case centipede showed up "Ghost come here!" Coulson calls out to me and so I walk over to the the group while Ward watched from where he was perched. When I reached Coulson he says" Carry him to the SUV" so I nod and hand my rifle to May and pick Peterson up in a firemen's carry and heads out to the SUV with May trailing behind me and place him in the backseat. I get my rifle from May and leave the door to the SUV open and guard our prisoner, when I see the rest of the team walk out I let Skye climb into the seat next to Peterson and close the door before going to the other side and climbing in after making sure Peterson wasn't awake and Coulson started the SUV and drove us back to the bus.


End file.
